


Parenthood 2.0

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Dragon, F/F, F/M, Gemlings, Humor, Romance, Sadie is jealous, ronaldo gets attached by a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Sorry no emerald gemlings in this story but instead a baby dragon , I don’t know how long this story will be?Baby Charlotte can breathe Lightning and can talk.I have a drawing of Charlotte on my tumblr- and my instagram captain29thegamer  feel free to follow me.





	1. Parenthood 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I love dragons

“What a beautiful morning, the birds are singing. Everything is peaceful.  
( explosions and screaming).... oh great.  
(Ronaldo getting chased by a baby dragon and gemlings)  
“COME on Lars get these things away from me!

Sighs. Well if you stop bothering them with your stupid blog nonsense. “ this is going to hurt, I am not sorry “( Lars grabs Charlotte off Ronaldo’s face)

I know what you’re all thinking, what is going on? Well I will tell ya, it all started 11 years ago.

(Flashbacks)  
The fight between Lars and his archenemy emerald,

Lars pushed himself up from the hard, cold floor of the ship after being thrown across the room.  
“I haven’t lost yet. I can still fight you alien gem rock bitch!

Your barely able to stand on your own feet. And yet you dare believe you can stop me from taking back my ship!  
Emerald laughs”

“ your not as evil as the other gems think you are.” Says Lars.

“ no I am much worse. “ said emerald.

This sucks. Says Lars

You signed up for it. Says emerald

You kidnapped me and my crew.!!  
( a angry Lars stands up and lets loose a sonic shout at emerald surprising her knocking her away. )

“What are you?

I’m human, I swear.

“ YOU are NOT human! Humans can’t do that and be pink.! I am going to murder you!

Ha jokes on you I’m already dead.

WHAT!

Fine then I will explain, I died and was brought back to life. But I am human I am not lying.

“Emerald Sighs. You are the worst thing in the entire galaxy, what ever you are?

“Aw that’s the nicest thing you said to me all day. Would you like to join me on earth?

“Meanwhile on earth Lars gives his crew and his girlfriend emerald a tour around the town and the woods. “Hey guys we should build our own house here in the woods”  
( after the base is built, a party is thrown, and a jealous Sadie talks to Lars )

Lars- I been thinking, the truth is I never loved you. You can’t really blame me can you? You can only blame yourself.

Sadie shouts at Lars , you broke my heart when you got kidnaped by aliens and all you can say is sorry!!!

Lars- calmly says I have a girlfriend.  
Sadie- oh really and who might that be? Oh great I’ve been replaced. ( poking Lars in the chest)

( emerald shows up punches Sadie) ME YOU Idiot!, “ if you ever touch my mate again , I swear, you will wish  
All I did was punch you!!!” 

...... Okay moving , how in the stars did I receive a dragon? The dragon egg appeared out of a magic portal in the woods. “ it wasn’t difficult to hide it from Steven and the gems for now.

“ please tell me how hiding a dragon was easy.” Says Emerald.

The day she hatched she was a precious little white snowflake, until emerald accidentally spilled chemicals on her turning some parts of her pink and green. 

Emerald! I told you don’t use Charlotte as a experiment!

What she only glowing pink and green , no harm done?  
As Charlotte walked throughout the beach house in the woods.

“Lets go cutie time for dinner.” Says Lars and emerald.

“ you called me cute I will think about it all day, and when I go to sleep I’ll just be a little burrito of blankets and I will whisper quietly “ they called me cute” Says Charlotte.


	2. The other gemlings And human children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gemlings , children and Charlotte is eleven years old 
> 
> How is everyone loving the remake?

Thousands of years ago gems were created by machines  
And looked after by kindergartens but at a price by draining the life force of any planet, not all gem agreed  
Thus causing the gem rebellion.  
Secretly on homeworld there was a groups of paired gems who had created gemlings without the use of machines.  
First starting out as eggs that need to be incubated at warm temperatures in the nests , when 4 months later hatching into mini sized gemlings as their parents , but the diamonds didn’t approve and all of the parents were shattered, all except for the eggs , our aunt emerald was one of eggs who got taken away.  
Centuries later the 2nd gem war that our parents fought was won and peace was resorted.  
(Present time 11 years later)  
“The boardwalk is on smoking on fire and frozen solid or being blasted by lightning/metal shards and tsunami of water. Following by a fluffy flying dragon blasting lightning!

“Hello everyone our name is matches and flame both of us rubies, snowflake and blizzard both of them are rare sapphires”.  
Once again we are causing trouble for the humans not because we feel like it? but only because we still learning to control our powers , our parents are the famous pair ruby and sapphire that once ran away from homeworld and joined the rebellion for love , their fusion is garnet.

(“ a screaming Ronaldo is being chased by a young angry off color ruby with a boxing glove and a pink pearl with a spear” ) 

“I am sorry I just wanted to interview you for my blog Keep Beach City Weird!!!! says a freaked out Ronaldo.”

“No guys , you’re not supposed to be training on the boardwalk says uncle Steven” chasing after them.  
hello everyone our name is ashes the ruby and petals a pink pearl, incase y’all have been wondering our parents are a ruby and a pink pearl their fusion is Rhodonite, long ago they ran away to be together even though they were both different gems and ended up meeting other off colors gems who also felt the same way about love.

“Captain Lars our uncle is a big hero to us , he helped protected the off colors and invited them to live on earth with the humans.

“Tearing up things from town to make meep morps or just simply hanging out with the living vegetables that is our pets who somehow keep escaping and causing trouble at the local food markets.”

“You probably all already guessed that we are a peridot and two lapis lazuli gemlings.”  
Data the peridot, aqua and jewel both lapis lazulis.  
Our parents are peridot and lapis both in the beginning were sworn enemies but after sometime they both became the best of friends and soulmates living in the barn with their pumpkin, as for their fusion is currently unknown because they only used it once during the 2nd gem war.  
“None of us truly go to school with humans but our simply homeschooled by Connie who is uncle Steven’s wife ,she is a wonderful teacher we could ever ask for.”

“We all are far advanced for normal high college level and someday help the humans advance on technology, art and growing food Without the use of pollution”

“Even though some of us aren’t related we still call each other cousins or sisters. “  
why you ask it’s because we were hatched together we just assumed but that didn’t change when we found out the truth about not being related.  
“but that didn’t stop us when our parents would come over and hangout or go on missions, none of us treated each other differently. “

“The Crystal Gems, also referred to as the Rebels, are simply a group of Gems established by Rose Quartz who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity.  
Their title as the "Crystal Gems" distinguishes them from the Homeworld Gems.

“The Gems are ageless alien warriors who project female humanoid forms from magical gemstones at the core of their being , our dad just happens to be a human/pink diamond and our mother is normal human who one day met right hear on this town called beach city and the two hit it off going on adventures and training, you know the normal stuff and also helped save the earth many times and fighting a 2nd gem war.  
The thing is about us we are human hybrids with magical powers but we don’t have a gemstone like are dad.   
“The names are Nora and star the universe twins.”  
Our mother insisted on the day we were born ,we are going to normal school like our mother did , dad however was homeschooled by uncle Greg and pearl.

“The name is Rosie and I am adopted by a rebellious rock and roll gay teenager named shena and a 6000 year old gem named pearl who fought for the protection of humans.   
“The two met at a small party outside of town and eventually the two ended up being together not truly caring of what they both were, one being a human and the other a alien gem.”

“Just how I first met the two people who eventually became my parents.” I was just only a 11 years old when I got separated from real parents from a shipwreck near the woods and lost some of my memories, after that I woke up and found myself being carried by.....a flying..... dragon? she brought me to the temple and introduced me to the crystal gems to seek help from them.”  
“ There I met pearl who almost resembled my old mother and shena who literally acted like my open minded old man , his love of rock music and old movies.”

“Both these two wonderful odd people ended up accepting the fact that I didn’t have any relatives nearby , so they welcomed me to be their adopted daughter instead.”   
“because I didn’t remember my name , so both of them eventually came up with the named me Rosie after a apparently great leader of the gem rebellion for that one day grow up to be a inspiring lady who can kick butt.”


	3. Mysterious egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious egg from beyond

Thunder crashing in the horizon and raining nonstop all throughout the night.

“Look, if you wanted to conjure up a demon spawn from the stars and beyond, that’s all fine. Just please wait for me to leave the room before you start.” Says emerald

“Hey now, I didn’t summon nothing. This egg mysteriously came out a portal and landed on our nest ( it’s their bed). Now to figure out what it is? It’s larger than a football. says Lars

( the egg suddenly hatched into a white lizard with feathered wings, with chirping and squeaks ) looking up at its adoptive parents on shaky legs.  
“ you really have no clue what I am? Says the creature

“ you’d think with both our confused looks and blank stare would have answered that for you.” Says emerald

“I am a dragon , my home realm was destroyed by a mysterious force and that’s why I believe I am the last of my kind because was sent here.

......I never believed they existed, but this one is staring right at us and speaking? Says a shocked Lars

 

“ question why aren’t you worshipping me mortal ,everyone back home worshiped my kind for centuries?

We are both shock, another thing she’s a gem alien, I am a resurrected magic pink human and wait a minute... you just hatched like 5 mins ago, so how do you even know all this ? Says Lars

“ magic, I magically know everything about my kind and my home. We are all born like this, what’s why.

Okay then... do you have a name? Something we can all you?

“No , the moment we hatched our owners gives a name.

“Alright ,then how about Charlotte? That was the name of our kid but unfortunately it’s not possible unless emerald gives up her gem. “ but I wouldn’t want her to , no matter what cost.

“Charlotte? I love it, thank you. Can I please stay here?  
( excitedly jumping up and down)

“Sounds wonderful, but first you’re going to want to meet the off color crew and the crystal gems. Says Lars

YAY!!!!! ( accidentally breathing lightning)

“HOLY Stars.

Oops.

This is going to be a crazy new adventure.


	4. Hi everyone my adopted daughter is a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the existence of dragons

( a white small dragon is trying to learn how to fly. While Lars and emerald watch nearby. )

“Did you see that?” Says Sadie 

“Um....” Says Ronaldo 

“The correct answer is no, no you didn’t. Now walk faster.” Says Sadie 

“ so you must have seen some weird things living near a limited space.” Questions Charlotte sitting in Lars’s backpack 

“you have no idea, the things I have been through, and what I had to do just to get back home.” Says Lars 

“Hey Lars buddy what’s that thing in your backpack?”

“that is my adopted daughter ,Charlotte the dragon.”

“ dragons aren’t real.”

“Then why is she in my backpack.”

“.....are YOU crazy there is not enough salt and holy water in the WORLD to protect us all from that thing.! Says Ronaldo 

“Oh don’t worry. This dragon is friendly.”

“Remove your finger from my face or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it.” Says Charlotte 

0.0 ( Ronaldo running away)

“.....she’s still learning.... give her time.”

“I do hope you know one day she’s going to grow up to be a giant but She’s pretty cute though.” ( says while petting the small feathered dragon 

“Hey hands off my adopted baby! ( emerald screams )

“ this is going to be a long conversation....so who wants a Italian homemade dinner? Said Lars


End file.
